Censorship of Japanese media in South Korea
The ban on the import and distribution of Japanese media in South Korea has had a long history since the founding of South Korea itself. Origins (1945-1998) The origins of such censorship date back to the very first Independence Day of South Korea on August 15, 1945, when Koreans were freed from the Japanese. On that same day, the Law For Punishing Anti-National Deeds was enacted. Its intent was mainly targeted at Japanese media, resulting in Koreans having no legal access to any manga, anime, video games, music and movies from that country. The ban took effect throughout most of the last two decades of the 20th century. During those two decades, video game consoles grew popularity in Japan and the Americas. Many Korean companies found ways around the ban, such as licensing American versions of Japanese consoles. For example, the Nintendo Entertainment System (not the Japanese Family Computer) was released as the Hyundai Comboy (현대 컴보이) by Hyundai Electronics. As for anime, only a few to some were released in South Korea, with all Japanese cultural references removed, like Japanese words originally on screen left blank. Episodes completely with overt references to Japan and Japanese culture were banned as well. Revisions to the laws (1998-2003) First stage opening (1998-1999) In October 1998, President Kim Dae-jung gradually lifted the ban on Japanese cultual products, claiming that "it will be a stimulus to society and will help to further develop South Korean culture". The revisions of the laws allowed manga and other Japanese publications, including the Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) anime, which premiered in July 1999. The first stage opening of Japanese media only allowed live action films awarded the grand prize at three major film festivals, as well as video releases for all films which received a theatrical release. One example was Kagemusha, which was released in Japan on April 26, 1980, and in South Korea on December 12, 1998. Second stage opening (1999-2000) In this stage, any Japanese film classified as "All Ages" were allowed for screening, but animated films remained banned until June 2000. Love Letter was one of the first randomly selected Japanese films suitable for all audiences to legally enter the South Korean market, having been released in theaters on November 20, 1999. Third stage opening (2000-2003) Through the end of 2003, all Japanese films also rated 12+ and 15+ were permitted, as well as animated films awarded prizes at select film festivals. Any other films, including those rated 18+ or most other animated films, were still banned. Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo Strikes Back was one example. Because it was an animated film, it didn't legally enter the South Korean market until after June 2000. The film actually came out on December 23, 2000. Korean culture today (2004-Present) As of January 1, 2004, with the fourth and final stage opening, for the first time ever, all censorship has been lifted on Japanese media in South Korea. This included movies of any rating, music (except on terrestrial television), video games, and television programming. Full access to all Japanese animation, including any motion picture, began in January 2006. As a result of massive changes to the censorship guidelines for Japanese films, My Little Pony: The Movie ended up taking one month longer to get a release in South Korea than all Doraemon and Pokemon movies from 2009 to 2017 (at least 15 from both film franchises combined), as well as at least one live action Japanese film (Narratage). Worse yet for this non-Japanese film, it wasn't even close to being more successful than any Japanese film whatsoever because this movie didn't get a theatrical release in Korea despite being completely unaffected by the country's historic Japanese rule. Category:Miscellaneous